ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ender
Ender is twenty-fifth episode of Carl 10: Altermaverse. Plot Carl:So...Ben? Ben:Again,who are you? Carl:I am your fan!And,kinda your rip-off...(xD) Ben:Oh yea?Prove it! Carl:(shows the Xtratrix)I have ripoff of the Omnitrix! Ben:Mhm. Carl:Your cousin is Gwen,your best friend Kevin.Your dumb partner Rook!I am even allergic to peanuts like you! Ben:Okay,okay! SsS:How about enough chatting?Carl,call those girls! Carl:(tapping on Xtratrix)Can't.No signal! SsS:Oh well.(slaps the Predatrix and turns into Swampfire)We will need some light! Ben:Hey!You two even have my aliens? Carl:And maybe...(turns into Rigging Yawn;then into Rubixo;then into Stoner;then into AranoHawk;then into Walkatunna;and then into Fisky Pest;reverts back)..an ripoff alien. Ben:(jaw drop) SsS:Hey,there is a house over there! Carl:Oh,no!We are not entering that house! Ben:Afraid? Carl:(-_-)Dude,of course i am not! SsS:We will enter it!We might find some food. Carl:Well,of course!We haven't eat anything for like,5 hours! SsS-Ben:We know! Carl-SsS-Ben:(entering the house) Carl:Dark.And creepy.(stomps in a swampy part of floor)Ugh!Gross!(trys to pull out his leg,but it stays stucked) Ben:Take your shoe off,genius. Carl:Oh shut up!(takes off the shoe and frees himself)So,any food? SsS:(looking in the kitchen)No.No.No.(opens the fridge and finds a lot of food)WOW!(suddenly,an black arm comes out of the fridge and pulls SsS in)HEELP!(gets sucked and the fridge closes) Carl-Ben:(runs in the kitchen) Carl:SsS!No!(transforms)Gravattack?How lame.(breaks the fridge)SsS?SsS,where are you?? Ben:Let's find him outside!(vines from the wall catch and lift him)Darn!C-can't reach the Omnitrix! Gravattack(Carl):(transforms)New alien?Cool!(melts the vines and Ben falls down) Ben:Thanks! Unnamed Alien(Carl):No problem!(transforms)Diamondhead!(both of them run out) Ben:So? Diamondhead(Carl):(checking the map on Xtratrix)He is close. Ben:(looks at Carl)Um..Carl? Diamondhead(Carl):We have to find him,i know! Ben:No,Carl... Diamondhead(Carl):Anyway,where should we get started?Cuz... Ben:(freaks out)Carl,behind you! Diamondhead(Carl):Huh?(turns around and monster grabs him)Whoo,i knew this place was a piece of crap!(monster slams him down)Oh no you wont!(stands up and punches monster down;puts his leg on him)Got'cha! Enderfee:What are you doing here? Diamondhead(Carl):Huh?Who ae you?(frees Enderfee and lifts him up) Enderfee:I am Enderfee.The Great Warrior.And i might know where is your friend. Diamondhead(Carl):(lifts Enderfee)Where is he? Enderfee:Ugh,well... Diamondhead(Carl):Where is my best friend??Where is Stefan?? Enderfee:My master.He will suck your friend's power. Diamondhead(Carl):Power?You mean,Predatrix. Enderfee:He likes doing it. Diamondhead(Carl):(releases Enderfee)Can you take us there? Enderfee:Well,yes.(grabs Carl and Ben and teleports) Diamondhead(Carl):(looking at the place)Why is here so hot? Enderfee:Fees like hotness.A lot. Diamondhead(Carl):Got it.(Xtratrix beeps and glows around Enderfee) Enderfee:Huh?What the...? Diamondhead(Carl):It just scanned you.No worries.(light disappears) Enderfee:Oh no!My master is there. Diamondhead(Carl):Cheer up!We might put you separated in cells. Enderfee:YOU WILL PUT US IN JAIL?(yells out loud and The Master hears it) The Ender King:Enderfee?Who are you talking to? Diamondhead(Carl):(jumps in front of Enderfee)Carl Shennyson.Now lets get this over!(sees SsS)SsS? SsS:Carl?What took you so long,diamondface? Diamondhead(Carl):Dude,you know it yourself.Its not Diamondface,its Diamondhead. SsS:Whatever. Enderfee:(sees Ben cycling the Omnitrix)Maybe one of the kids escaped.But not the second one!(lifts Ben up) Ben:Oh,no you wont!(transforms and knocks down Enderfee)Armodrillo rules!(starts drilling into Enderfee,but he disappears)Huh?(looks at Carl) Diamondhead(Carl):What are you looking at?You take over the battle!I'll help Stefan.(kicks Ender King in the stomach and comes closer to SsS) Armodrillo(Ben):(battles the Ender King) Diamondhead(Carl):How do you use Predatrix? SsS:What? Diamondhead(Carl):Just say how you use it! SsS:No way i am giving you Predatrix. Diamondhead(Carl):Then we have to do it the hard way.(opens the manual pad and "writes" a code in it)I hope this works!(closes the pad;rotates Xtratrix symbol 3 times right;slaps Xtratrix and transforms) SsS:Wow. Micropos(Carl):I unlocked Micropos!(shrinks to size of Grey Matter)So lets see!(flys and lands on the cuff that is holding SsS's wrist) SsS:Do you know what are you doing? Micropos(Carl):Not really.Ugh,i hate iron cuffs!(shoots sonic scan ray from his main eye)Interesting.Looks like this will be very hard.(ray stops) SsS:Just unlock the damn cuffs! Micropos(Carl):Okay,but this pain will not be famaliar or comfortable.(shoots electric ray into the cuff sign)Come on! SsS:(shocking)D-dude!T-that hurts,you know? Micropos(Carl):I know.(stops shooting and all the signs on all the cuffs turn green)WOO-HOO!(punches an cuff and they all open) SsS:Thanks!(stands up and transforms)Spidermonkey?Are you frickin kidding me? Micropos(Carl):Chill.(reverts back and opens Predatrix's control pad) Spidermonkey(SsS):How did you...? Carl:You'll see.("writes" an code into Predatrix and closes the pad)Now stay put.(Carl hops on SsS's back and Predatrix starts beeping) Spidermonkey(SsS):Since when did you become so heavy??(starts growing) Ben:(lying on floor;being beaten up by Ender King) The Ender King:(stops punching Ben;turns around)Oh.My.Ender God!(looks at the giant creature) Greantic(SsS):You turned me into Greantic? Carl:(holding for Greantic's "horn")Yea,now beat that guy! Greantic(SsS):(Ender King starts running to him)Why can't you do that? Carl:(climbs to Greantic's eye and shows him Xtratrix and a battery on it)Recharging.(climbs up again) Greantic(SsS):(Ender King shoots liquid shock ray on him)Huh?(ray merges with Greantic and his skin turns multicolor)Huh? Carl:You are like Diamondhead!Just reverse the power into The King! Greantic(SsS):You're right!(shoots the multicolor power to the King)You're so toast!(smoke shows out of his knuckle)Come on,i need more power! Carl:You have tons of it around here!Just suck it up! Greantic(SsS):Oh shut up!(sucks the power from the lava ball(Ender's power source))Now we're talkin'!(makes a power ball around the Ender King and lifts him up)Your crime stops here!(makes lightning around himself) Carl-Enderfee-The Ender King:(shocking)AAAAHH! The cave outside shows with a lightning shooting out of an hole Carl:(falls to Predatrix;still shocking)G-gotta stop t-this!(taps on a part of Predatrix and SsS reverts to normal)Wooo! SsS:(unconscious;falling down) Carl:(transforms)Heatblast?(grabs SsS and dashes to land)I was going for CarlMummy. Suddenly,helicopter brakes in Clover:We picked your signal.(shows a Xtratrix-like device showing a holographic map) Heatblast(Carl):Niiice. Sam:By the way,we found these two.(throws out JT and Reda) Heatblast(Carl):Reda?JT? JT:Yo,sup? Reda:Its hard to explain,hehe.(xD) At the Pizza Hut Reda:(munching a piece of pizza) Carl-Ben-SsS-Reda-JT:(munching pizza like monkeys (xD)) Clover:I mean,look at them!Gross. Sam:What is gross in eating pizza?(:3;munches pizza) Clover:(._.) END Characters *Carl Shennyson *Clover *Sam *SsS *Ben Tennyson(Debut) *Enderfee(Debut) *JT *Reda(Debut) Villains *The Ender King(Debut) Aliens Used By Carl *Gravattack *Unnamed Alien(Debut) *Diamondhead *Micropos By Ben *Armodrillo By SsS *Spidermonkey *Greantic(unlocked by Carl) Trivia *SsS's real name is revealed to be Stefan. *Enderfee and The Ender King are based on the famous monster from Minecraft,Enderman. Category:Episodes